


Always proud

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmethod, fold and answer.





	Always proud

**Author's Note:**

> More Pride! As an ace myself I love the asexual!Derek head canon, and I feel I don’t write that enough, so I’m really happy I managed to get that today. Written for Sterekdrabbles‘ words method, fold and answer with the added theme of [Pride](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-pride).
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176284512007).)

“Do you have a method for this or do I just fold it however?” Derek asked as he held up Stiles’ bisexuality flag.

“Just however,” Stiles answered from where he was rubbing his hands through his hair, covering their bathtub in glitter. “I should probably shower right away or we’ll have this stuff everywhere for months.”

“Probably,” Derek said. “But I also wouldn’t mind being reminded of today.”

Stiles beamed as he came over to touch Derek’s asexuality necklace. “Always proud.” He cupped Derek’s cheeks, then he snorted and showed Derek his fingers, covered in glitter. “And always glittery. Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
